sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Blitz:Genesis
Sonic Blitz:Genesis Plot:After realizing how much fun the last Blitz Tournament was, Sonic has decided to have another one and has even invited more of his friends to join. Timeline Placement:The events of the game takes place 2 weeks after Sonic Heroes. ---- Playable Characters Returning Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog:A blue hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. Sonic fights with quick and acrobatic attacks. Miles "Tails" Prower:A yellow fox and Sonic's best buddy. Tails fights using his gadgets, most noticeable are his bombs, Magic Hand and Energy Ball. Knuckles the Echidna:A red echidna and Sonic's friendly rival, In a fight, Knuckles uses his fists and the earth to give himself an advantage. Amy Rose:A pink hedgehog and Sonic's self-appointed girlfriend, She attacks with her Piko Piko Hammer and can jump twice as higher. Rouge the Bat:A sly and seductive bat who works for the government. She attacks using her legs and claws. Shadow the Hedgehog:The Ultimate Life Form and doppelganger of Sonic. He attacks using both Chaos Control and guns. and, Dr.Eggman: A scientist bent on taking over the world, He stays inside his mech and fights with missiles, bombs, rockets and lasers. New Characters: Cream the Rabbit:A young rabbit and close friend of Amy, she fights with the help of her Chao:Cheese. E-123 Omega:The last in Eggman's E Series, he's come to take care of Eggman once and for all. He fights using his weaponry. Espio the Chameleon:A purple chameleon and ninja and part of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He fights using his shurikens and ninja magic. Vector the Crocodile:The boss of the Chaotix Detective Agency and a large crocodile. He fights using his jaw and singing skills. Charmy Bee:The Chaotix Detective Agency's mascot and youngest member, a very hyper bee. He fights using his stinger. Big the Cat:A large and lovable, yet dumb cat and older brother figure to both Amy and Cream. He fights using his umbrella and fishing rod. and, Metal Sonic:Sonic's robotic double and Eggman's most loyal creation, thought that's debatable. He fights using the same speed as Sonic but with more power. ---- Character Stats Just like in the last game, the stats are put into 5 categories: Attack, Defense, Speed, Recovery and Stamina, but this time there is a new stat:Air, which displays how good a fighter is in the air. Sonic the Hedgehog: Attack 4/5. Defense 3/5. Speed 5/5 Recovery 4/5. Stamina 3/5. Air 3/5 Miles "Tails" Prower: Attack 3/5. Defense 2/5. Speed 4/5 Recovery 5/5. Stamina 2/5. Air 5/5 Knuckles the Echidna: Attack 5/5. Defense 5/5. Speed 3/5 Recovery 3/5. Stamina 4/5. Air 4/5. Amy Rose: Attack 3/5. Defense 2/5. Speed 4/5 Recovery 4/5. Stamina 1/5. Air 2/5 Rouge the Bat: Attack 4/5. Defense 4/5. Speed 3/5 Recovery 5/5. Stamina 3/5. Air 5/5. Shadow the Hedgehog: Attack 4/5. Defense 3/5. Speed 5/5 Recovery 4/5. Stamina 3/5. Air 3/5. Dr.Eggman: Attack 5/5. Defense 5/5. Speed 1/5 Recovery 2/5. Stamina 5/5. Air 0/5. Cream the Rabbit: Attack 3/5, Defense 2/5, Speed 3/5, Recovery 5/5, Stamina 3/5, Air 4/5. E-123 Omega: Attack 5/5, Defense 4/5, Speed 3/5, Recovery 1/5, Stamina 5/5, Air 0/5. Espio the Chameleon: Attack 3/5, Defense 4/5, Speed 5/5, Recovery 4/5, Stamina 3/5, Air 3/5. Vector the Crocodile: Attack 4/5, Defense 4/5, Speed 3/5, Recovery 4/5, Stamina 3/5, Air 0/5. Charmy Bee: Attack 2/5, Defense 1/5, Speed 3/5, Recovery 4/5, Stamina 2/5, Air 4/5. Big the Cat: Attack 5/5, Defense 4/5, Speed 1/5, Recovery 0/5, Stamina 5/5, Air 0/5. and, Metal Sonic: Attack 5/5, Defense 3/5, Speed 5/5, Recovery 4/5, Stamina 3/5, Air 2/5. ---- Character Movesets In this game, the 4 button layout from the original returns as well, these being the A,B,C,D, Plus the left trigger for the Super Finisher and the right trigger for the Blitz Finisher. But in this game, there is a guard command and this is activated by pressing B and C together. Each character activates their own unique guard when this is done. Sonic the Hedgehog: A:Sonic throws a punch, AA:Sonic throws a punch followed by a kick. AAA:Sonic throws a punch, followed by a kick ending in two punches. B;Sonic performs a Spin Dash BB:Sonic performs a Bounce Attack. BBB:Sonic performs a Homing Attack. C:Sonic counters by side-stepping, jumping over an opponent and sweeping their legs from under them. D:Sonic grabs his opponent and throws them into the air, this is great for setting up air combos. Guard:Sonic performs a break-dance spin. Taunt: Sonic runs in place and yells:You're too slow! Super Finisher:Spring Trap. Sonic pulls out a Dash Panel and runs on it towards the opponent. He then pulls out several springs and throws it at his opponent. As they bounce around on the springs uncontrollably, Sonic jumps on a larger spring that he pulls out, in the air he delivers a kick straight to the ground, landing on his opponent's back. Blitz Finisher:Super Sonic Suplex: Sonic transforms into Super Sonic, he then picks up the opponent, carries them into the air and he throws them around for a few seconds, then he rockets towards the ground and performs a suplex on the opponent hitting the ground and leaving a hole where they crashed. He then gets up, turns and gives a thumbs up. Miles "Tails" Prower: A:Tails summons his Magic Hand and delivers a punch AA:Tails summons his Magic Hand, he kicks the opponent in the stomach and follows with a slap from the Magic Hand AAA:Tails kicks the opponent, leg sweeps them and finished with a punch to the head using his Magic Hand B:Tails throws a bomb. BB:Tails summons his Magic Hand, it grabs 3 bombs, hoists them into the air they fall onto the opponent. BBBB:Tails pulls out a flash bang grenade and throws it at the opponent, it sticks, Tails then uses his Energy Ball to activate it. As the opponent is blinded, Tails uses his Magic Hand to trip them. C:Tails counters the opponent's attack with the Magic Hand, he then spins them around and lets go. D:Tails pics the opponent up, carries them into the sky and drops them. Guard:Tails summons his Shield Bot and it places a shield around him. Taunt:Tails flies into the air and says:This is fun. Before landing on the ground. Super Finisher: Bombs Away: Tails uses his Magic hand to keep the opponent in place, he then pulls out a catapult, loads it with bombs and launches them. Hitting the opponent and sending them into the sky. Blitz Finisher:Energy Wave. Tails summons his Energy Ball, places the front onto the ground and fires. The blast sends out 5 waves back to back. The waves run through the opponent, paralyzing them, Tails finishes with an Energy Blast to the face of the opponent. Knuckles the Echidna: A:Knuckles punches the opponent in the head. AA:Knuckles punches the opponent in the head and then the stomach. AAA:Knuckles punches the opponent in the head, then the stomach, he finishes by walking behind the opponent and punching them in the back. B:Knuckles pulls out a rock and throws it at the opponent. BB:Knuckles digs underground, travels under the opponent and comes out delivering an uppercut. BBB:Knuckles throws the opponent on the ground, climbs on their back and repeatedly slams their face into the ground C:Knuckles counters by grabbing the opponents arm, twisting it and then throwing them away from him. D:Knuckles picks up the opponent, slams them on his knee and throws them on the ground. Guard:Knuckles pulls a piece of the ground from under him and places it front of him like a shield. Taunt:Knuckles punches the air and says:I'm surprised at how easy this is. Super Finisher:Spinning Top. Knuckles stands on his head and begins spinning. He spins towards the opponent and knocks them over. He finishes by forcing them to spin on their head and delivering a punch to their stomach and then back. Blitz Finisher:Knuckles Spikes. Knuckles pulls off his gloves and tosses them aside. He walks up to the opponent and punches them in the face with. He then pulls their head and rams it into the spike on his left hand. Followed by a ram to the spike on his right hand and finishes with a one-two combo to their stomach. He walks over to his gloves and puts them on. Amy Rose: A:Amy whacks her opponent on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer. AA:Amy whacks the opponent's legs and forcing them on knees, she finishes with a whack to the face. AAA:Amy whacks the opponent twice on the head, forces them on their knees with another two whacks and then whacks them on the back, pushing them on the ground. B:Amy jabs the opponent in the stomach with the other end of her hammer. BB:Amy places her hammer on the ground: hammer face side down, picks up her opponent and spins them on the other side of her hammer. BBB:Amy spins the opponent around and whacks them a few times with her hammer and ends it with a whack to the head. C:Amy counters by tripping her opponent and then whacking them on the back of the head, their back and finally their legs. D:Amy picks up her opponent throws them into the air and whacks them with her hammer like a baseball bat. Guard:Amy holds her hammer in front of her and spins it like a propeller. Taunt:Amy leans her hammer against her leg and says:This is a fun workout. Super Finisher:Hammer Time, Amy walks up to her opponent and smacks them with her hammer 8 times and finishes with a whack to the face. Blitz Finisher:My Sweet Passion. Amy throws her hammer into the air. She claps her hands and down from the moon comes a hammer 3 times as big. Amy sings some of her theme and the hammer falls onto the opponent. She then picks up the hammer and winks before a star falls and strikes the ground behind her. Rouge the Bat: A:Rouge kicks the opponent. AA:Rouge kicks the opponent and then runs her claws over their face. AAA:Rouge kicks the opponent, then claws their face and ends by jumping on their shoulders and jumping off. B:Rouge pulls out a diam\ond and chucks it at her opponent. BB:Rouge gives her opponent a kiss and they fall to the ground. BBB:Rouge runs her claws down the opponent's face and gives them a diamond and a kiss. The diamond explodes and Rouge winks. C:Rouge counters by flying into the air and performing a dive kick down onto the opponent. D:Rouge picks up the opponent, flies them into the sky and drops them onto the ground. Guard:Rouge blows a kiss which stops the opponent in their tracks. Taunt:Rouge winks and says:You're lucky i'm letting you fight me. Super Finisher: Charm. Rouge kisses the opponent, leaving them dizzy. She then pulls out a long necklace and begins wrapping it around them. She pulls it off leaving the opponent spinning and falling to the ground. Blitz Finisher:Fly in the Freedom. Rouge flies into the air and licks her claws before flying at the opponent and tearing through them. She then blows them a kiss as her theme starts playing. Shadow the Hedgehog: A:Shadow headbutts the opponent. AA:Shadow headbutts the opponent and then kicks them in the groin. AAA:Shadow kicks the opponent in the head, chest and legs, then slams his fist down onto their head. B:Shadow pulls out a gun and shoots his opponent. BB:Shadow pulls out two guns and shoots the opponent in the head and then the stomach. BBB:Shadow pulls out a bazooka and fires it at the opponent. C:Shadow counters the opponent by stopping time and then kicks them in the back of the head. D:Shadow uses Chaos Control to lift his opponent up and slamming them on the ground. Guard:Shadow activates Chaos Control and stops time for 5 seconds, stopping the opponent's attack. Taunt:Shadow turns his back and says:Out of my way. Super Finisher:Chaos Spear Wall. Shadow pulls out 4 Chaos Spears and throws them at the opponent, pinning them against a wall. He then pulls out a larger one and hurls it at them. Knocking the wall over and sending the opponent to the ground. Blitz Finisher:Super Shadow Blast. Shadow transforms into Super Shadow and activates Chaos Control to stop time. He then fires off 5 mini Chaos Blasts to the opponent before unleashing a massive Chaos Blast. Dr.Eggman: A:Dr.Eggman fires a laser at the opponent. AA:Dr.Eggman runs over the opponent in his mech. AAA:Dr.Eggman fires a laser to keep his opponent in place, then he over them leaving them in a hole in the ground. B:Dr.Eggman throws a bomb at the opponent. BB:Dr. Eggman fire a rocket at the opponent. The rocket opens and drops two bombs on the opponent. BBB:Dr.Eggman fires three missiles at the opponent. The missiles explodes in the opponent's face. C:Dr.Eggman counters by jumping over them and activating his mech's gravity engine, slamming down on them. D:Dr.Eggman picks the opponent up by the throat and throws them behind him. Guard:Dr.Eggman summons a holographic dome around himself. Taunt:Dr.Eggman looks at the opponent and laughs. Super Finisher:Rocket Power. Dr.Eggman picks up his opponent by the throat, throws them into the air and fires rockets at them. The rockets explode sending the opponent to the ground. Blitz Finisher:Apocalypse Wow. Dr.Eggman fires lasers at the opponent which holds them in place. Then he fires rockets and missiles at the opponent. Upon contact, the missile and rockets explode throwing the opponent back. Dr.Eggman then flies above them and drops 5 grenades. The grenades hit the ground and blow up. The opponent is buried under-ground by the blast. Cream the Rabbit: A:Cream whacks the opponent with her ears. AA:Cream whacks her opponent with her ears and follows by sending Cheese to deliver a punch. AAA:Cream jumps on the opponents shoulders and jumps down, whacking them with her ears in the face, stomach and knees. B:Cream sends Cheese who tickles the opponent. BB:Cream sends Cheese who tickles the opponent followed by Cream tripping them. BBB:Cream has Cheese form a ball throws him at the opponent, knocking them over. C:Cream counters by holding her hand out and crying. D:Cream and Cheese pick up the opponent and drops them onto the ground. Guard:Cream has Cheese stand in front of her with his arms out. Taunt:Cream does a curtsy and says:Please, take it easy on me. Super Finisher:Present. Cream hands the opponent a gift box and when they open it, the box throws a pie at their face and it explodes. Blitz Finisher:Cheese and Chocola. Cream summons Chocola,she then has him and Cheese form the shape of balls. She starts juggling them and throws them at the opponent. They unravel and kick the opponent in the stomach, forcing them down to the ground. They then stomp on their opponent's head lightly and go back to Cream. E-123 Omega: A:Omega slams his fist onto the opponent's head. AA:Omega picks up the opponent, punches them in the head and drops them. AAA:Omega runs up to the opponent and punches them twice in the head, stomach and legs. B:Omega fires a missile at the opponent and it explodes showering them in ash. BB:Omega equips a sniper scope, looks at the opponent through it and fires a bullet, hitting them in the stomach. BBB:Omega transforms his arms into bazooka's and fires them at the opponent. C:Omega counters by jumping over the opponent and firing a bullet into their back. D:Omega picks up the opponent, holds them between his hands and throws them onto the ground. Guard:Omega summons another E Series robot to take the hit instead. Taunt:Omega reloads and exclaims:All will be eradicated! Super Finisher: Machine Melee. Omega transforms his hands into machine guns and fires at his opponent. Blitz Finisher:Mega Missiles. Omega throws the opponent into the air and fires missiles at them. The missiles hit the opponent's head, stomach, legs and arms. They explode upon contact leaving the opponent dazed and Omega finishes with a punch to the face, sending them flying across the ground. Espio the Chameleon: A:Espio punches the opponent in the stomach. AA:Espio walks up to the opponent and leg sweeps them. AAA:Espio leg sweeps the opponent and delivers a kick to their head. B:Espio pulls out a shuriken and throws it at his opponent. BB:Espio turns invisible, sneaks up behind the opponent and sticks a needle into the back of their neck, the needle falls out shortly after. BBB:Espio jumps onto a wall, throws two shurikens at the opponent's feet keeping them in place and then leaps off the wall and delivers a punch. C:Espio counters by pulls out a fan, trapping the opponent's arm in it and then throwing them to the ground. D:Espio pulls out a pole, places it between the opponent's legs and sweeps them off their feet. Guard:Espio turns invisible and walks around the opponent. Taunt:Espio pulls out a leaf and throws it behind him. Super Finisher:Leaf Storm. Espio jumps into the air and summons a leaf, he then splits it into multiple copies. Then, he makes them rain on the opponent, cutting them up. Blitz Finisher:Ninja Magic. Espio throws two shurikens at the opponent's feet, keeping them in place. He then turns invisible and prays. Once the opponent gets free and walks around. Espio becomes visible and throws a punch to the ground, causing the earth to shake and split. The tremor reaches the opponent and cause them to fall into the earth itself. Vector the Crocodile: A:Vector performs a body slam on the opponent. AA:Vector performs a body slam on the opponent and then bites them on the neck slightly. AAA:Vector runs up to the opponent, trips them and body slams them. B:Vector blows a bubble and it pops in the opponent's face. BB:Vector pulls out his mic and begins singing. BBB:Vector blows a bubble, and throws it at the opponent and follows with a song. C:Vector counters by biting the opponent's leg and throwing them on the ground. D:Vector picks up the opponent and gives them a bear hug. Guard:Vector pulls out a wired mic and swings it. Taunt:Vector pulls out a stick of gum and begins chewing it. Super Finisher: Boom Clap. Vector pulls of his mic and begins singing, as the opponent covers their ears, Vector walks over to them and claps his hands between their heads. Blitz Finisher:Bubble Yum. Vector blows a huge bubble and sets it on the ground. As the opponent stares at the bubble, Vector pulls out his mic and bats the bubble like a baseball, setting it on the opponent. The bubble runs over the opponent leaving them choking on some gum. Vector then gives him a hug and they fall to the ground. Charmy Bee: A:Charmy flies over to the opponent and tickles them. AA:Charmy flies over to his opponent and tickles them while laughing. AAA:Charmy makes a funny face, causing the opponent to run at him and he jumps behind a wall, making the opponent slam their face into it. B:Charmy stings the opponent. BB:Charmy pulls out a flower, as the opponent smells it, Charmy stings them in the face with his stinger. BBB:Charmy yawns and lays down on the ground. As the opponent walks over to him, he gets up ans stings them in the stomach. C:Charmy counters by flying into the air and laughing. D:Charmy pulls off his goggles, wraps the handle around the opponent's neck and throws them to the ground, before putting his goggles back on. Guard:Charmy summons a big flower and holds in front of him like a shield. Taunt:Charmy says laughing:Bee bee bee,I'm Charmy Bee. Super Finisher:Little Drummer Bee. Charmy pulls out his drumsticks and begins drumming on the opponent's face, he then uses them to sweep their legs out from under them. Blitz Finisher:Bee Scared. Charmy slips on a stick and falls, as he cries, the opponent comes over to comfort him. Charmy then gets up, grabs a hold of the opponent, his stinger then grows twice as big and he stings them in the stomach, impaling them. He lets go and sings. Big the Cat: A:Big sings a lullaby and the opponent falls asleep. AA:Big sings a lullaby and when the opponent falls asleep, Big walks over to them and sits on them. AAA:Big sings a lullaby and the opponent falls asleep. Big then casts his fishing line and hooks them. He reels them in and lays on top of them, B:Big pulls out his umbrella and bounces the opponent on it. BB:Big casts his fishing line at the opponent hooks them and has them bounce on his umbrella. BBB:It stars raining and Big covers the opponent with his umbrella. He then places the opponent on his fishing hook and hoists them on top of the umbrella. C:Big counters by singing a song causing the opponent to stop in their tracks. D:Big picks up the opponent, hugs them, sings them a lullaby and places them on the ground. Guard:Big opens his umbrella and uses it like a shield. Taunt:Big pulls out his fishing rod and laughs to himself. Super Finisher:Catch of the Day. Big casts his fishing line and hooks the opponent, he then hoists them up, next he lays down and snaps the line, causing them to fall on his stomach. He rolls over, crushing them. Blitz Finisher:Froggy? Big pulls out Froggy and sets him on the opponent. Froggy jumps all over the opponent and hops down, he then opens his mouth and devours the opponent. Big then tosses Froggy into the air and balances him on his umbrella a few times, followed by a hug. Finally,Froggy spits out the opponent who is left dazed.. Metal Sonic: A:Metal Sonic punches the opponent and kicks them in the stomach. AA:Metal Sonic kicks the opponent in the head, followed by a kick to the stomach. AAA:Metal Sonic punches the opponent in head, sweeps their legs from under them and stomps on their back. B:Metal Sonic performs a Spin Dash at the opponent and then circles back with another one. BB:Metal Sonic throws the opponent into the air and performs a Homing Attack on them. BBB:Metal Sonic runs up to opponent, performs a Spin Dash, throws them into the air and performs 3 Homing Attacks. C:Metal Sonic counters by shooting the opponent with a laser. D:Metal Sonic grabs the opponent by the throat and slams them onto the ground. Guard:Metal Sonic activates his engine and summons a holographic shield. Taunt:Metal Sonic looks at his opponent and his eyes glow red for a few second before turning normal. Super Finisher:Mecha Knuckles. Metal Sonic summons Mecha Knuckles and the two grab the opponent. They begins stretching them and when they are close to being torn apart, they let go causing the opponent to be wrinkled and deformed. Blitz Finisher:Metal Overlord. Metal Sonic pulls out the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Metal Overlord. He then lock on's to the opponent and fire rockets at the opponent. The rockets explode upon contact leaving the opponent dazed. Metal Overlord then stomps on them before turning back into Metal Sonic. ---- Stages The 7 stages from the previous game return, but the Soleanna DLC stage does not. Also 7 new stages belonging to the 7 new characters have been added. Returning Stages: Green Hill Zone:Sonic's Stage. Mystic Ruins:Tails' Stage. Angel Island:Knuckles' Stage. Station Square:Amy's Stage. Security Hall:Rouge's Stage. Space Colony Ark:Shadow's Stage. Egg Carrier:Dr.Eggman's Stage. New Stages: Cream's House:Cream's Stage. Seaside Hill:Omega's Stage. Hang Castle:Espio's Stage. Frog Forest:Vector's Stage. Bullet Station:Charmy's Stage. Big's Hut:Big's Stage. Final Fortress: Metal Sonic's Stage. ---- Mini-Games There are 6 Mini-Games. Team Sonic's Racing. This game has you race as either Sonic, Tails or Knuckles in Green Hill Zone. The layout changes each time you play. Amy's All American Page One: This is a card game that's a mix of Uno and Crazy 8's. Team Dark's Theft: Control either Dr.Eggman, Rouge or Shadow as you break into G.U.N bases. Cream's Tea Party Hunt:Where you play as either Cream or Big to find all the supplies for a tea party. Chaotix Band: Where you play as The Chaotix as you practice for an upcoming gig. and, Robot Reboot:Where you play as Omega or Metal Sonic as you destroy robots that are after you. ---- Modes All modes from the previous game return, with the added mode of Abyss. Story Mode:Where you play through each character's story. Arcade:Where you can fight random opponent's for each character's second ending. Versus:Where you battle your friends or the computer on various difficulties. Survival:Where you can battle computer opponents endlessly. Conquest:Where you can try to conquer each of the 14 character's kingdoms. Abyss:Where you select a character and dive deep into Eggman's base. There are several layers ranging from 1 to 100 and you may save your progress at every 10 layers. Tutorial:Where you learn how to play as your favorite characters. Galley:So you can view your stats, records and everything you've unlocked. Theater:To watch each character's endings. Shop:Where you can purchase DLC costumes and stages. ---- DLC Much like previous games, you can spend $.99 for DLC costumes or buy them with a special bundle for $11.00. There are also two DLC stages which you can buy for $2.00 each or for $1.00 as a bundle. The DLC costumes from the previous game return plus a DLC costume for each new character. Returning DLC Costumes: Sonic's Gambler Costume:Sonic is dressed in a top hat with a shiny gold coat with black pants. Tails' Trainer Costume; Tails is dressed in a vest with shorts and his gadgets are decorated with pictures of popular pets. Knuckles' Warrior Costume: Knuckles is dressed in a Native American headdress and his gloves are adorned with an eagle. Amy's Mermaid Costume:Amy's dress is replaced with a white t-shirt with purple shells on it and a green sequin skirt. Rouge's Hero Costume;Rouge is dressed in her alternative costume from Sonic Heroes. Shadow's Mephiles Costume: Shadow's quills are dyed grey and his eyes are turned green. His shoes turn grey and his chest fur is also turned grey. and. Dr.Eggman's Mask Costume: Dr.Eggman wear a red and white mask while his mech is colored grey and he has one rose adorned on his mech near the center with one side red and the other blue. New DLC Costumes: Cream's Flower Girl Costume: Cream is dressed in a white dress and carring a wedding basket. Omega's Ultimate Costume: Omega's body is colored black and silver with red eyes. Espio's Anime Costume:Espio wears an orange and black jacket and a green headband. Vector's Rocker Costume:Vector wears a black jacket with white spiked bracelets and black jeans. Charmy's Fire Costume:Charmy wears a bandanna with flames on it and his helmet is decorated with flames as well. Big's Simple Costume:Big wears a white t-shirt and purple shorts. and, Metal Sonic's Victory Costume:Metal Sonic wears a blue visor and his chest is colored a slightly lighter shade of blue. DLC Stages: Death Egg. and, Central City. Category:Games